


Leave With the One You Came With

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave With the One You Came With

Tooru Oikawa has dated a variety of different people in his 17 years of life. Some of his relationships lasted longer than others—some Oikawa would prefer to forget, but there's always one that refuses to leave him no matter who he may see in his spare time.

Oikawa wouldn't necessarily call fucking Kageyama Tobio on three separate occasions dating the 15 year old rival setter, but Jesus does he take it just as personal when he sees number two of the quick freak strike duo stand up on his tippy toes and kiss Kageyama right on the mouth.

In any other situation Oikawa thinks, he would probably take out his phone and snap a photo or two of the cliché display and mockingly coo and awe. Instead, something in him freezes over and his stomach feels like it drops out of his butt at the picture Kageyama and the shorty make—so striking and sickeningly bright that Oikawa's grin crumbles right off his face.

Kageyama looks about as shocked as he feels, blue eyes wide and mouth stupidly parted under Hinata's lips and Oikawa wants to yell at him, maybe hit him—and he's not sure why.

After the initial shock, Oikawa forces false cheer into his next smile.

It’s a smile that he has practiced and honed—a smile he uses whenever he takes pictures with his fan girls or when he’s being interviewed by a local news station during a tournament. The corners pull a little too tight at the edges and it makes his cheeks ache when he laughs, joyous and loud, taking a sick sort of pleasure at being the one to interrupt such a momentous moment for the small middle-blocker.

Both Kageyama and Hinata startle and jump away from each other and Hinata blanches ghostly white when he realizes just _who_ has stepped in and intruded in this obvious defining moment in his life. It’s probably his first kiss too, Oikawa thinks sadly and for some reason that seems to displease him more.

Oikawa doesn't look the least bit sorry as he slowly struts up, hands cockily in his pockets as his smile turns into a nasty grin when he eyes what looks like two boys caught with their hands inside each other's pants.

"Well isn't _that_ just the sweetest fucking thing I've ever seen." He can’t keep the slight sneer out of his voice as he stands next to Kageyama and Hinata, an odd third wheel to their cozy two and his eyes narrow dangerously on Hinata before he catches himself from doing something that might reveal more than what he would like.

"Oikawa-san—" Oikawa for the most part ignores Kageyama in favor of making Hinata a jittery mess. Whatever Kageyama has to say, he doesn't want to hear it.

Oikawa communicates just as much as he gives a quick, but heavy look to Kageyama and is greatly pleased when the younger boy sees something within himself alarming enough to have him swallow multiple times, lump stuck inside his throat.

Oikawa grins tightly at Hinata as his gaze moves back slowly to the gaping, bright red blushing boy.

"Someone has a crush on Tobio-chan huh?" He says sticky sweet and Kageyama knows that tone—knows that when Oikawa uses it a storm is coming, ready to make a disastrous land fall.

“I—I—” Hinata stutters uselessly. The middle-blocker looks like he’s about to pass out from the sheer craziness of the situation, eyes wide and darting back and forth between Oikawa and Kageyama as if he doesn’t know which one he would like to deal with more.

Oikawa might have felt sorry for him if he had been with anyone different.

"Oikawa leave him alone." Kageyama growls, brows furrowing as his hands ball into tight fists by his sides.

Oikawa only persists on, ignoring the warning as his smile becomes more ugly and frightening second by second and Hinata practically shrinks in on himself.

“Should I tell you who Tobio-chan likes, hmm? I’ll give you a hint…” Oikawa leans in menacingly under the guise of sharing a secret, his voice eerily calm and quite.

Hinata makes a squawking noise at that, head tilting in that innocent, confused way puppies do and it makes Oikawa realize he’s probably being a little too cruel and immature for words, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

He laughs when Kageyama grabs his jacket sleeve with a tug and physically drags him away with a muffled curse on his lips. Kageyama calls over his shoulder at Hinata, offering an apology and a promise that they’ll talk later and Oikawa’s eyes narrow at the possible implication.

Oikawa grins smugly until Hinata is out of shot, snickering as Kageyama blindly drags him behind the building and shoves him hard against the rough concrete.

Oikawa’s back hits the wall with an _oof_ and he smirks, eyes lidding saucily at Kageyama who holds him by the shoulder, the pads of his fingers digging harshly into his skin as his blue eyes glare up at him from under the fringe of his bangs.

Oikawa’s brow arches, “So shorty has a little crush, that’s precious.”

Kageyama’s frown deepens and Oikawa feels how his hand wavers slightly on his shoulder, loosening mildly before tightening its grip.

“What the hell is your problem?”

It’s spoken so low and so un-Kageyama like that Oikawa chuckles nervously, trying to mask the fact that he has no idea himself why he’s so up in arms about the shorty kissing Kageyama. All he knows is that he doesn’t like it—doesn’t like to be reminded that Kageyama has others that are more than willing to fill a space that Oikawa barely holds himself—whatever that may be.

The grin instantly drops off his face, replaced by something cold and hard that he keeps buried in the darkest and deepest parts of himself. Oikawa grabs Kageyama’s hand and uses the momentum of his weight to throw the boy off kilter, slamming Kageyama against the wall as he crowds into the younger boy, thigh pressing between his legs.

His hand pins Kageyama’s wrist to the wall where the other one possessively grabs his chin, angling his head back so Oikawa can look right down into those spectacular blue eyes.

Oikawa chuckles as leans in close, hot breath fanning out over Kageyama’s lips and something inside him burns hot when Kageyama’s eyes flicker for the briefest moment down to his lips. The tip of his pink tongue licks absentmindedly over his bottom lip and it’s without any thought when Oikawa finally kisses him, uncaring that anyone could walk behind the building and spot them with their lips locked.

He kisses Kageyama greedily and passionately, licking into his mouth and running his tongue over his teeth and the roof of his mouth re-familiarizing himself with the taste after so long. His hands wander, the grip on Kageyama’s chin loosens and his fingers trace down the setter’s throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob under the pads of his fingers.

Kageyama breaks the kiss in the form of a gasp. His cheeks tinted pink and his breath comes out in ragged pants as his free hand wraps itself around Oikawa waist and clutches earnestly at his jacket, bringing him in closer.

Oikawa hums deep in his throat, highly pleased as he traces his lips lightly over Kageyama’s jaw, kissing and biting the sensitive skin as he presses his hips insistently into the smaller boy’s own.

“Don’t forget who you belong to Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hinata...


End file.
